Secreto bien guardado
by IdunBlack
Summary: "Otros son asesinos seriales o traficantes, en esto no hay tantos heridos, al menos no de muerte".


**Disclaimer:** Soy rubia y hablo inglés; pero no soy británica ni millonaria razones por las cuales, lamentablemente, no soy J. K. Rowling y por ende todo lo conocido es de su pertenencia. El resto, ha salido de esta otra cabeza rubia.

* * *

Llegar a este lugar siempre fue encontrar un remanso de paz en el medio de la locura que es mi vida. Amaba este lugar, lo habíamos soñado juntos; era nuestro. Se notaba en su esencia, en el arte que lo decoraba o en el diseño del mobiliario.

Hoy le había mandado una lechuza pidiéndole que nos veamos aquí, en casa. Necesitaba verlo, tocarlo, hablar; estar con él en definitiva. Siempre fue una adicción para mí, esa persona a la que siempre se necesita volver, aunque no sea con quien compartes tu vida.

Nos conocimos cuando fui seleccionada para la casa Slytherin. Fue un escándalo, nadie lo que esperaba, pero fue de las mejores cosas que me pudo pasar en la vida. Durante la etapa escolar, me descubrí como una mujer con muchas mas ambiciones que las de mis amistades. Necesitaba sentir esa adrenalina corriéndome por las venas cuando, frente una situación compleja e inesperada, toca tomar medidas urgentes; se siente casi como entrar a los libros de historia es indescriptible. Pero si quería eso, debía ser el doble de buena que el resto.

Cuando termine el colegio, estudie Derecho Mágico entre Inglaterra y Francia, me case con el hombre correcto, fui madre de un niño y una niña, Antón y Lyra, pase por la jefatura del Departamento Legal del Ministerio y finalmente fui nombrada Ministra. Al final resulte ser prácticamente el ideal de una Princesa de Slytherin, incluso con el correr de los años mi cabello se había oscurecido hasta parecerse mas al negro azabache de papá que al colorado de mamá.

Pero aunque me vida avanzo desde esa época, nunca deje de verme con Scorpius. Él también tiene su vida acorde a lo esperado; estudio Administración de Negocios en Estados Unidos, se caso con una bruja sangre pura de origen ruso con quien tuvo solo un hijo. rubio y de rasgos afilados, vive en la mansión de Whiltshire y dirige con mano de hierro las empresas familiares. Todo tan estable y perfecto, que da miedo.

Si alguien me pregunta cual es mi mayor miedo, sin duda es que alguien conozca la historia que compartimos; si eso pasase, esta tendrá que terminar automáticamente y creo que sería demasiado duro ponerle un punto final. Bastante nos cuesta que nadie nos relacione, podría haber un grave conflicto de intereses por mi rol institucional y el suyo dentro del entramado de negocios, o el poder hacer esa vida de "pareja de londinenses exitosos" que llevábamos en nuestras escapadas a Cowes, donde estoy ahora, o a Deuville. Ese es mi boggart, que esto se sepa y nos obligue a terminarlo.

Nunca nos prometimos dejar a nuestras parejas oficiales, menos aun cuando nacieron nuestros hijos, pero tampoco podíamos dejar de vernos durante mucho tiempo. Lo intentamos, durante mi primer embarazo y el de la esposa de Scorpius, pero nunca pudimos estar mas de un mes sin hablar. Si seguimos en esto es porque nos entendemos perfectamente; él es quien mejor me entiende, no mi esposo, ni mi familia, sino él, con quien he compartido los últimos quince años de vida de manera extra oficial. Nuestros encuentros son pequeños momentos de libertad en nuestras vidas tan predecibles y correctas; otros son asesinos seriales o traficantes, en esto no hay tantos heridos, al menos no de muerte.

Estaba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos cuando lo escuché aparecerse en algún lugar en el interior de la casa. Lo único que pude pedir a Merlín es que podamos seguir siendo nosotros durante muchos años más. Independientemente de lo difícil de la situación, solo nosotros.

* * *

**Hola, hola! Si estas acá debajo, espero que sea porque has leído este pequeño relato que salio de mi mente recién en un tirón de inspiración. **

**Honestamente, me interesaba escribir sobre una mujer poderosa y sus relaciones. Solo eso, sin intencion de hacer algo super largo (si bien se me ocurrieron muchas cosas sobres los personajes, me parecía que nada le terminaban sumando a la historia).**

**Nada, espero que haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Idun.**


End file.
